


Glitter

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Xion walks home to find the entire place covered in glitter
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Glitter

“So, uh,” Xion said after walking into the house. “Who set off a glitter bomb here?”

Naminé looked embarrassed. “Pence suggested trying out other forms of art beyond my drawings, and I thought the glitter looked cool.”

“One of the first things I learned after starting to live here,” Xion said, trying to get the glitter out of Naminé’s hair. “Is that you really have to be careful when using glitter. I swear when school had us do an art project with glitter I found glitter on my body for like a week afterwards.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Naminé asked.

“If I knew you were thinking about that I would have!” Xion said. “At the very least, you could have made less of a mess. I have no idea how you managed to be this messy.”

“I underestimated the glitter,” Naminé said seriously, and Xion giggled.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Xion said. “Had Roxas done this, I’d have left the house and only returned when the living room looked presentable again.”

“So…” Naminé smiled. “You’ll help me make this place into less of a disaster, yeah?”

Xion sighed. “Of course.”


End file.
